1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
There is known such a sensor unit (sensor device) as disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,922 (Document 1). The sensor unit described in Document 1 has a mounting member having a cuboid shape and three surfaces perpendicular to each other, and sensor devices mounted respectively on the three surfaces.
In the case of mounting such sensor devices on a circuit board or the like, it is difficult to mount the sensor devices directly on the circuit board, and the sensor devices are generally mounted in a condition of being housed in a casing composed of a pedestal and a lid member. However, if the sensor devices are housed in such a casing, there arises a problem of growth in size of the sensor devices. Further, if the sensor devices are fixed obliquely to the casing, there also arises a problem that the detection axes of the sensor devices are tilted to thereby degrade the detection accuracy. Therefore, the sensor devices downsizing of which can be achieved, and positioning of which is performed correctly have eagerly been desired.